Promise
by Fairy of stories
Summary: A SI-OC die and ends up reincarnated into the Sailor Moon series where she is reborn as Usagi Tsukino's twin sister.
1. Main Character One-shot

**AN:**

I wish there were more fanfics like "Rabbit of the moon".

I find it so shameful that there aren't more stories that give Mamoru more love alternatives than Usagi and Rei. I get the whole point about Usagi being his past lover. However, if we look at the facts. They were basically Romeo and Juliet and they even pulled a Romeo and Juliet act. People who shouldn't have fallen in love with each other. As for ReixMamoru, that relationship would simply be too toxic in my opinion. Besides Rei isn't someone who needs Mamoru's protection. As fas as I know that boy only has one reason to live for. Which is to be a shield. No other purpose than that. So for the sake of the very intellectual people who desire a smart and strong female character with integrity, I shall create this story for you.

* * *

_It's funny that humans always want what they cannot have yet when we are about to lose what we already have, we are so desperate to just things to go back to how they once were._

_The same goes for when we die. _

_When we die we realize that we should have treasured life much more than we did._

_To those painful memories, I want to forget. Forget the ones I loved, those who hurt me and those who left me. Please, let death be my end. Living is too painful. Too painful for someone weak like me. _

_I looked back at the door. Maybe I was hoping that someone would come and stop me but just like I thought. No one would come to my rescue but it was fine. It was fine. That's fine..._

_Just close your eyes and jump._

I expected a painful snap to my neck or a loud crush of my head before died. However, that wasn't the case. It was if the scenery changed. The fall took too long so I opened my eyes and screamed as I saw the city street get closer to my face. I closed my eyes one more time, waiting for the gruesome impact. Yet it never came. I closed my eyes once more and I was falling in complete darkness- no there was light. Tiny lights of bubbles. Are those people inside the bubbles? I didn't have time to inspect before I kept falling through the dark. I seemed to fall into an endless pit of darkness. I began counting the seconds, minute, hours, days, years until I lost count. I began to think that I would fall for eternity in this darkness. That was alright. It was probably a divine punishment for not treasuring my life more... Yet, as if a tiny hope shone to laugh at me I got closer and closer to the coldness.

Where am I?

Why can't I speak?

Why can't I move?

Someone, please-!

**Who are you? And why is your face so big!**

The woman mumbled in a language which I believe is Japanese. I didn't understand anything though. She picks me up and I feel nauseous as she carries me over to a woman with violet hair? I suppose she dyed the hair blue.

"Hello, Chie. Welcome to the world", she cried as she kissed me.

It was comfortable and seeing someone greet me like they had longed for me really warmed my heart.

I suppose this mostly than likely had to be reincarnation.

* * *

I swear that every time I look into the mirror I could do nothing but despair. The fourteen-year old's face and hair was nothing but a reminder of the anime I used to watch when I was younger. It was funny how many young girls probably would have died to be in my shoes right now. In other words to be reincarnated into "Sailor Moon". Whether it was the anime plot or manga plot, I didn't care. This world was a complete mess and if it was canon then it would get so much crazier. This was in truth a really dangerous world to live in if you looked passed the cute girls in their sailor outfits while defeating their enemies but at the cost of their lives. That happened all too many times. Imagine then being just a normal person. A person who didn't have the super strength and superpower of a Sailor Soldier. Not too mention that crazy things are already happening around the world. Some like Sailor Venus get credits while people like Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus barely got noticed for their hard work.

Wearing the Juban Middle School girl uniform I couldn't help but sigh. Things could only go downhill from now on. Well, it was a pleasure to be able to live this long. I can't say I was that thrilled about it. This was the 90's. God, if I ever manage to survive the crazy shit which is gonna happen around me then I'm so gonna binge-watch every Netflix series there is and buy every Xphone, Samsung and Huawei Smartphone there is. That is if this world even makes it to the era of the internet and wifi.

When I finished admiring myself in the mirror I got up and went to my twin sister's room.

"Usagi, Usagi. Wake up", I nudged at her. "Usagi you are gonna be late".

"Give me five more minutes more", the exact copy of me or should I say the original character drooled on her pillow as she answered in her sleep.

"Mom is coming", I whispered in her ear and she got up quicker than before.

"I'm awake!", she hurried to dress, pack her school materials and brush her teeth as she hurried downstairs. "I'm done".

"Woah! New record", I teased her.

"What- Oh, you are just such a liar", she hit me lightly on my back before we went down for breakfast.

We went downstairs and sat around the table as the television was on and showing the news channel.

"Good morning mom", I hugged Ikuko Tsukino. "Did Shingo already leave?"

"Good morning. Shingo left for some football practices", she kissed my temple. She was going to hug Usagi who strongly went against such parental hugs. She was after all a teenager.

"So early?".

"You know your brother. He wants to be the best football player in the world so he has to put in the effort".

I had two pieces of bread with bacon and egg along with tomatoes, salad, and cucumber. I finished before Usagi and took my time to look at ongoing news.

It showed the normal shit about Sailor Venus which was basically her defeating the enemy before saying some comforting words for society. Then it showed how much more the mortality rate had increased and that the state would invest more into medical education. Well no shit. "The dark kingdom" which was basically a cult filled with lunatics and brainwashed people had already taken their foothold in this world years ago. Yet for some reason despite the existence of Sailor Venus and other sailor soldiers like - I don't know - the Starlight Soldiers people were still in denial of the supernatural or fantasy-like world. I mean they have shown time and time again how Sailor Venus killed some youmas on the news yet no one in this wide world seems to probe more into it. And they had all the time to do it. The police and secret services ain't that naive in this world. However, I wouldn't blame anyone for not looking further into these cases. I heard some rumors about some officers disappearing and never returning. They probably ended up killed by Queen Beryl's men or brainwashed to join her army.

"I'm done", the odango girl rose up as I followed her to the hall and put on our shoes.

"We're leaving. Bye", we said in unison as we headed to the school.

As we walked next to each other we caught a few glances here and there. Most were just curious and others were just naturally drawn to our beauty.

Although we were twins there were ways to discern us. The fastest way would be to look at our hairstyles. Usagi always wore the odango hairstyle while I kept my hair up with a mature updo like a bun or braids. I had lots of time when I was younger so I might as well have spent it on learning something valuable like how to do different hairstyles.

On our usual way to school, we saw some children bully a cat. This scene looked familiar. Before Usagi scared away the children I already managed to approach them as I grabbed their ears or at least two of the children. The rest of them took off.

"Kenta! Hayame!", these two were just two of the neighborhood's most famous troublemakers. "What on earth are you doing?".

"Sis... we didn't mean to", Hayame tried to get away.

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to what? Bully a cat? You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Get on your knees", I released their ears as they rubbed them and did as I ordered them. "Now apologize to the cat".

"I'm sorry", they cried.

"I can't hear you", I warned them.

"I'M SORRY!", they shouted while crying. I might have gone too far in other people's eyes but giving them a good scolding was what these kids needed and not a slap on the wrist.

"And what will you do?"

"WE WILL NEVER BULLY A CAT AGAIN!".

"And?"

"And?

"AND?", I rose my eyebrow higher.

"And- We will never bully another animal again", Kentaro sobbed.

"And?"

"What more-", Hayame looked at me but when he saw my facial expression he seemed to have gotten colder.

"AND?".

"We will never bully anyone again. Regardless if it is an animal or human. We shall never bully another living creature again", Hayame exclaimed and declared to the world.

"Good", I patted both their heads. "Now hurry up and go to school".

They both got up and bowed before leaving.

"Geez, you were too harsh on them", Usagi said with the cat in her arms.

It seems that Luna had finally found her master.

"Well, they deserved it. Let's go now before we become late", I went back to my usually composed state.

"We won't become late. Why are you so obsessed with time?", I ignored my sister.

We arrived in school just before the gates closed. As soon as we arrived at the second-year student's floor we separated as Usagi went to her classroom and I went to mine. Oh, what a joy. I had the front seat closest to the door. I saw the words on my desk and ignored them as I took up Berserk and began to read. When class finally started I put it back in my bag and took up the needed literature and materials for the lesson.

"Stand up. Bow", the class president said.

"Good morning, Onizuka-sensei".

"Good morning to you all too. Please sit down".

I looked over at Usagi's class and saw that she was being scolded by her English teacher as she practically showed the whole class her test results. I shifted my gaze towards the front and listened to the boring history lesson. I mean if history wasn't like the one we were taught right now then what was the point. Instead of writing down notes I began to re-read the time-line of Sailor Moon from my memories that I have written since I was six years old and reviewed over and over again. It might not be accurate but at least I would know what to expect to come. Though it is pretty fucked up because of time traveling and other things. I mean is Chibi Chibi and Chibiusa even from the same time-line.

_Like a billion years ago an alien snow queen (Kaguya?) tried to capture earth to add it to her collection. However, the silver crystal popped up from nowhere in the most convenient time. The silver crystal is like all infinity stones combined just with less color. It saved earth and forced the snow queen out somewhere in the universe. Sometime later princess Pluto was born and she's in control of time and therefore must remain in a realm beyond this realm and guard the door of space and time for eternity. Such a pity. Then 2000 years ago when Jesus was only a few more years to be born, the Silver Millenium existed. Queen Serenity, her child princess Serenity and her loyal guardians: Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter who were all princesses of their respective planets but for some reason they are serving a queen of an antenna instead of a planet like Earth. This is utter and complete bullshit because they could as well have served a moon princess from their respective planets. However, to make sense of this let's suppose that the silver crystal chose to live on the Earth's moon and only the royal-blood of the moon kingdom can control it. Also is princess Serenity the Queen Serenity's clone or something like an incarnation because they are way too similar to be just mother and daughter. By the way, Neptune and Uranus defended their planets so it really does not make sense for Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter to serve a moon princess. They should protect their own kingdoms instead. Oh, well they're not the only ones making sense anyway. Back on Earth we have prince Endymion and his four loyal knights Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. These names must have been distributed to them when they were knighted because it is too much of a coincidence. Then on moon we also have another queen. Queen Hellenia had fears of getting old and ugly manifest into a being named Zeconia, who becomes her servant. Then Hellenia changed her name into Nehellenia and steal her subjects' dream mirrors which turn them into monsters, renless or something like that. Nehellenia confronts Queen Serenity and says "there can only be one Moon queen". Queen Serenity seals Nehellenia into a mirror but not until she curses the Moon kingdom and princess Serenity. After that there is 1000 years of peace. This literally make no sense. Then Princess Serenity and Endymion meet each other secretly. Because 1000 years of peace is too much for the bad people of the universe Queen Metallia an incarnation of chaos and the one responsible for all the evil beings in the universe wants to create chaos. She temps Earth's sorceress Beryl who at that time was in love with Prince Endymion and was jealous over that he was choosing Princess Serenity and so she falls into the darkness' temptation and starts a war between Earth and the Moon. She pretty much destroys everything and intended to kill Serenity but Endymion shielded her and so he accidentally died and she committed suicide because... what else? This Romeo and Juliet act is complete shit but I can understand- no I can't. Queen Serenity uses the Silver Crystal's powers to trap Beryl and Metallia as well as reincarnate everyone killed during the war into future Earth which makes no sense because there shouldn't even be an Earth or people on it if everything pretty much was destroyed. The Crystal then chatters into rainbow crystals. She also sends Artemis and Luna to awaken the sailor soldiers and her daughters in the future._

_There were three talismans. Sailor Pluto's garnet orb. Sailor Uranus' space sword and Sailor Neptune's deep aqua mirror. They activate the Sailor Soldier of ruin, Sailor Saturn. She drops the silence glaive and Silver Millenium turns to dust which also destroys the remaining Sailors except for Sailor Pluto._

_Meanwhile on a distant planet a sentient Tree of Life creates humanoid children who fight over the life energy that the Tree of Life provides them._

_Somewhere else Sailor Soldier Galaxia seals chaos in her body sends her own star seeds, the crystal life essence of every being, into the universe to find a worthy host in order to become more powerful. She slowly corrupts in Chaos' influence._

_Now we are at the present 20th century._

_The Tree of Life's planet gets destroyed by infighting and it flees with the remaining children until they die off until only two remain._

_Late 60's or early 70's after the moon kingdom's destruction everyone is reborn on earth including Beryl who finds Negaverse secret base ruins at barren artic D point. She reawakens Metallia, recalls her past and turns evil. Metallia who was sealed had probably escaped at some point._

_The 70's see the birth of Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Senshi._

_In 1975, Sailor Pluto is reborn as Setsuna Mayo. Though she won't die before like thirty years into the future or something. So it's like she dies the year 1994 while fighting along with Sailor Moon or Chibiusa and then reincarnates into the past._

_1980 Mamoru Chiba ends up in an accident with his parents which kills them but he survives. He can remember some stuff from the Silver Millenium but not his life before the accident which killed his parents. So he has Amnesia. Not that shocking. He met little Usagi who gives him a rose to commemorate Shingo's birth. He also has a childhood friend named Fiore, who is actually an alien and they make the promise of the rose._

_1986 a mysterious accident happens inside a laboratory in which a lab explosion kills Dr. Tom Owen's wife and gravely injures his five year old daughter, Hotaru. The explosion was caused by a lightning strike that leaves some alien eggs behind. To save his daughter the doctor implants and egg into her. The result became that the doctor got possessed by an alien named Germatoid and Hotaru by Mistress Nine, an evil entity from space._

_1997 Minako Aino meets Artemis who gives her a pen that allows her to transform into a Sailor Soldier and so she begins her crime-fighting career. Michiru Kayo gets her own transformation pen and takes on her own Sailor Soldier identity, Sailor Neptune._

_Dark Kingdom Arc late March 1992 to January 1993._

_The first season of canon spans about 11 months._

_Usagi, a fourteen-year-old in eight grade is a crybaby and the universe somehow makes it so she can meet Mamoru Chiba and so they begin their Romeo and Juliet romance again. Luna shows up and gives her Sailor Moon's transformation brooch and now she becomes the Sailor Soldier of the Moon and starts defending the city from Negaverse evil plots who just started at the same time as her transformation._

The bell rang and I stopped writing as I closed my notebook and put it into my bag. I also made sure I hadn't left anything under my desk. Then I took my bag as usual and carried it as I went to get something to drink. I couldn't risk any of those imbeciles get the chance to steal anything of mine or destroy anything of mine. If they did I might have just killed them all and ended up in jail. I wouldn't mind it but I love my mother and father in this life and I definitely do not want to jeopardize our relationship.

After history I had mathematics which was pretty easy, then I had lunch and after English. The day ended with mathematics again. Usagi and her friends waited for me in the hallway as we went together towards her friend Naru's mother's jewelry shop who apparently was having a 95% discount sale or something like that. Obviously, neither Usagi or I had the money but I came along anyway as I wanted to meet Mamoru. Establishing a friendly contact with him wasn't too bad considering that he had some serious fighting skills as Tuxedo Mask. It would better to have an ally then nobody else. Besides if I manage to pull things off I might even be able to save his guardians who did not deserve to die.

Women were crazy inside of the jewelry shop as they looked at the accessories. It gave me a flashback of before my death. The jewelry here was of high class and very beautiful but they were evil-sucking-energy tools too so - no.

"Usagi we don't have any money, let's go home", she nodded before we said goodbye to our friends.

As we walked out Usagi took out her English test results.

"Mother is going to kill me", I didn't say anything to comfort her. She scrunched it into a ball and threw it backward. I saw it hit Mamoru in the face and couldn't help but snort.

"Hey, you hit me. Ms. Bump Head. Are you gonna make bumps on my head too", she turned angrily.

"They are not bumps. It's a hairstyle!".

"30%? You need to study harder Miss. Bun-head", he gave her test result back to her.

"Mind your own business!", suddenly as if both of them recognized each other time stood still and all they did was just stare at each for a long while.

Two minutes. Exactly two minutes the staring went as I took time. Then as if something frightened her Usagi turned around and began to walk but I stood still as I looked at him. Usagi seemed to come back and was going to drag me however I stood firmly.

"Mamoru Chiba", I spoke his name and he finally looked at me.

"You know me?", he took off his glasses.

"I remember you from when we were in the hospital".

"Hospital?", he began to think back but couldn't remember as I thought but I was also prepared.

I took out my photo album as I searched for the photo when I secretly took a photo of Usagi handing a rose to him. I found the photo, because duh I had marked the page for a day like this. I handed the photo to him as he seemed to recall a certain warm memory.

"Eh? Did we meet somewhere?", the dense Usagi had question marks all over her face.

"Maybe we could sit in a nearby café somewhere and reminisce about the past", I knew that Mamoru Chiba was soul-searching and I'm a bad person for taking advantage of him.

We went to a café named Izakaya that had a cat on its door. The atmosphere was calm and comfortable as we took a seat nearby the window since the protagonists need seats near the window. I bet that Mamoru's school seat is nearby the window. I then ordered a piece of strawberry tart and a lemon soft drink. Mamoru only ordered coffé while Usagi definitely did not hold back as I was paying.

"Um, so let's start introducing ourselves", we all nodded in agreement. "I'm Chie Tsukino. I'm an eighth-grader in Juban Middle School along with my twin sister, Usagi Tsukino", she gave him a mistrusting look.

"I'm Mamoru Chiba. I'm a first-year in Moto Azabu High School", he smiled and I think Usagi fell in love right there.

"Moto Azabu? That wealthy and prestigious high school? You must be pretty smart and rich then, huh?", I teased as I almost began to feel like a third wheel.

"Well, I don't want to brag", his narcissism shines through.

"Hmm, but since you are so intelligent perhaps you could help my sister studying. As you saw on her test she was pretty much done for. And it would be a tremendous favor if you could at least help her get into Juban High School", I put my hands in a pleading gesture. "We can pay you for the private lesson fee".

"I'm sorry I don't think I have time for that. Why don't you just teach your sister?", he crossed his arms.

"Well, because unlike her I might have passable grades but I'm on the thin line. So I really should not teach another human being", Mamoru looked at us frowning before sighing.

"You wanted to speak about the past. So speak", he definitely was one heck of an impatient guy.

I took out my photo album again as I had a whole page of only photos from the time in the hospital. It was mostly pictures of Mamoru and Usagi. Then there was also a picture of him handing the same rose Usagi handed him to an alien boy disguised as a human. Yes, I stalked the young Mamoru up to the rooftop when I was at the hospital.

"Who is that?", Mamoru furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know. You called him Fiore and simply told me that he was your childhood friend", I said. "We had fun playing water balloon war before he left".

"Fiore...", and his eyes began to have a small light in them and a fond smile. "So, this Fiore since he is my childhood friend he should know more about my past, right?".

"I guess", I shrugged my shoulder at his look. "My guess is that he might know more about your past than anybody else", except the things about your past self. "Look, I'll give you these two pictures", one of them was of Usagi handing him the rose and the other was of him handing the rose to Fiore.

He took them as he simply stared at them. For the rest of the evening, we spent it talking about school and at the end of our meeting I fixed a date between Usagi and Mamoru. It was a study date but a date nonetheless. At this point, Usagi was a bit tired of me controlling her life or so she said and definitely complained when we got home. However, our mother was on my side and we could definitely not say no to a guy who raises her grades.

I went up into my room as I took out my black notebook. No, it is not a death note even if I wish it was. It was simply a book schemes and plots. I took it out and waited in my room as I looked through the keyhole. It might happen any minute now.

"Moon Prism, Make-up!", well it was loud and the transformation shine wasn't exactly that hiding. I crossed off the first transformation of Usagi on my list. Because my room was the closest to her I simply went inside her room and saw her in her Sailor Soldier outfit. I immediately took out my camera and took a photo of her.

"Cosplaying, Usagi? I never thought you were into that kind of thing", I took more and more photos of the surprised. Somehow the cat tried to destroy my photos but Luna I'm not so naive.

"Well, then I'm sure you're busy Usagi and so am I. I just wanted to check on you since you were yelling", I smiled softly. "But since you are alright, I guess I'll go back to my room and study", but before I went out I caressed Luna's head. "Mom is so going to kill you for bringing home a street cat".

I went back to my room and put the newly made pictures in my picture album. Why are pictures important to me? I've already forgotten the reason why I take them in the first place.

God, I need to get a life.

First things off I need a job so let's start writing that resumé.

It was late by the time I finished it and I heard a noise in Usagi's room as I went there a few minutes after the noise settled. I went into her room and saw her fast asleep. Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. The holy trinity was sleeping in front of me. Luna sat on the bed and stared at me. I simply stroked her head before tucking Usagi in and putting Luna next to her.

It was unfair that you couldn't get a job just because you weren't old enough. So unfair. So unfair. I went from one boutique to another and another and another. Ugh! This world gives me no choice. I went around and shopped a lot before going renting an ordinary room in a hotel. The receptionist definitely did not ask why a middle schooler was coming to the hotel. Was I suspicious though? Yes. As I got to my room I dressed myself up in an office skirt and wore a nice red jacket. I put my hair up into a mature hairdo and made my face look more mature with make-up. I could probably blame it all on dwarfism if someone asks me why I'm so short and look so young.

It was hard to find a job and I was almost giving it up. Then I saw a poster outside a bar looking for a bartender from five in the evening to ten in the night. It was worth a shot.

"Hello", I greeted the bartender who looked like a nice guy. "I'm here about the job".

The bartender sized me up.

"Do you have a resumé?", he asked and I nodded as I handed him one.

"No work experience? Did not graduate high school? I'm sorry young lady I have to reject you".

"Please, sir. I have bartender experience. My uncle who is a bartender used to teach me a lot and I used to help around in the bar. I can show you what I can do if you only give me a chance", I sincerely pleaded the man.

By a miracle, he nodded and I got behind the bar as I started to make five drinks. Five original drinks that this world had never seen before. My bartending skills weren't too bad either but it was the taste, in the end, that mattered.

He took one of the glasses and sipped on it while he had closed eyes. Once he had opened them it was like all he could do was stare up in the ceiling.

"This is... heaven", I did not know what drugs he was on but if it helped me then thank you.

He tried the other four glasses and each one of them surprised him. Obviously they would. Angel tears, was a drink I created to soothe the horrible memories of people. Devils tongue will make you wanna dance the tango. Four seasons were the drinks that made you reminisce about winter, spring, summer, and autumn. Soul cry was the drink I created for those who were soul-searching and had lost their way. Last but not least. Thorn of chains, is a drink for those who want to forget.

"This is- You're a genius. Truly a genius", the man who I had come to know was named George (his alias) immediately hired me. He even paid me 11 000 yen per hour. Not bad.

"Thank you for the job".

"Could you work this evening", I nodded.

At least now I had something more than just Sailor Moon to occupy my mind. But... 11 000 yen per hour. And it was about five hours each day. In a month or two I might be able to buy my own apartment and then I don't have to hide so many of my notebooks. Let's make that a goal. It was so much more convenient to have an apartment where I could dress like an adult. I took the bus home though it was a bit of a walk to go before I would reach my house.

As I was approaching my house I saw a walking couple in the distance. I waved as my twin waved.

"So? How did the private lesson go?", the question was for both Mamoru and Usagi.

"We have a lot to work with but we have a plan", Mamoru said.

"Ne, ne, Chie. Mamoru is super smart", she smiled as she continued to praise him more and more.

"Well, I'm glad you were taking her home, Mamoru".

"It was my pleasure- wait the time is almost eleven and you were walking home by yourself?".

"It wasn't too far of a walk from the bus station", I shrugged.

"It's like forty minutes away from your house. What were you even doing out so late?", he raised an eyebrow as he was probably analysing like Sherlock Holmes.

"Studying. Not at the library though. Let's just say that we all have our secrets and want to keep our secrets", I put a finger to my mouth.

He crossed his arms not satisfied with the answer.

"You two are back?", Ikuko opened the door as she shouted. Shingo peeked at us from his window. "Ah, Mamoru-kun. Thank you for bringing both of my girls home. You're a life-savior. I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to them. It's quite dangerous for school girls walking home alone as there are many perverted men in this world".

"It was my pleasure madam", then he looked at me with a smug smile.

What-? No, he wasn't? He wasn't that kind of person right.

Then he went towards me and whispered in my ear.

"I won't tell her the truth. For now", I glared at him as he had just blackmailed me.

"What do you want in return", I said in a low voice that was enough for Usagi not to hear. Speaking of Usagi, she was too preoccupied to think about her successful study date that nothing else was in her mind right now. Her dense nature was truly a blessing for people like me.

"I will tell you when I can come up with something you can do for me", he then backed away and said goodbye as he went towards his car. Did he even have a license? I guess money can buy anything.

I heard him sneeze and he turned back at me as I waved innocently.

I went to my room and undressed as I put on my pajamas that had the pattern of tropical flowers. After that, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I walked back to my room I heard Usagi talk. I knocked on her door before entering.

"Were you talking with someone?".

"Ah- no. I was talking with Luna".

"Luna who?".

"The cat".

"Ah, alright. So you were talking with the cat. Well, do tell me when I have to call the mental hospital", she threw a pillow at me as I laughed. "Good night sis".

"Good night".

I went to my bed and finally let sleep take over me as I wondered what Mamoru's face and Minako's face would look like...

* * *

Minako (POV)

"Minako you have a letter", my mother said from the kitchen. I took it from her and went up to my room began to read.

_Minako Ai, or should I say, Sailor Venus._

_Princess of planet Venus, Guardian of Love and beauty and the guardian of Princess Serenity._

_Sailor Moon has awakened, but unfortunately, Princess Serenity is still sleeping._

_The dark kingdom is plaguing Tokyo and growing._

_We need you._

_Awaken Sailor Mercury (Ami Mizuno), Mars (Rei Hino) and Jupiter (Makoto Kino). Find Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion (Mamoru Chiba) and free his guardians "The four heavenly kings" Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite from the dark brainwashing spell of Queen Beryl with "Moon Healing Escalation" or the silver crystal if you have to. You need to fight together against the dark forces of Queen Beryl, Queen Metalia and Negaverse. _

_Save the world. Save all of us._

_XOXO_

_Mamoru Chiba_

I looked at Artemis.

"It could be a trap. I mean there are few weird things with the letter like mentioning Mamoru Chiba as a third person when it was him that wrote it. The person might not even be Japanese I mean this person puts the first name in front of the family name".

"Yes, but it is worth investigating", I told the white cat with a moon crest on his forehead.

* * *

Mamoru (POV)

I came home late and picked up the letter on the floor of the doorway.

_Mamoru Chiba. No. Prince Endymion of Earth._

_Sailor Moon has finally awakened. Protect her with all your might for she is the key to your memories. She is the reborn Princess Serenity, your lover of your past life. The one you dream about. Sailor Moon is the only way for the princess to redeem herself after she failed to protect everyone. Failed to save everyone she loved._

_Soon Sailor Venus is entering Tokyo. You need her and the other sailor scouts as well as your guardians "the four heavenly kings"._

_You need them to defeat Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia and Negaverse._

_You know how the city reeks of evil and they are only getting stronger. Fight with the sailor scouts and your guardians and you too will redeem yourself and heal yourself from your past regrets. _

_XOXO_

_Minako Ai_

I looked up at the night sky outside my window as I saw "her" face in the stars...

* * *

Another score and the crowd went wild.

"Woah! Nice shot, Shingo. Keep it going", she shouted from the stands as the tournament as she received a wave from him and took a picture of him.

Younger brothers are the best.

When my younger brother's team finally became the victor's after an intense match I promised him that we would eat his favorite food after he was done changing.

Once he was done changing we went to a sushi restaurant with the money we received from Ikuko. Ikuko had some business today so she had to miss his match but we still needed to celebrate his victory. Usagi was too busy saving the world along with the other sailor scouts and Kenji our father was working. In the end, it was only Shingo and I.

"I'm sorry Shingo. It would have been better if everyone was here celebrating".

"It's alright", he smiled and I hugged him.

"After eating what do you want to do next?".

We went to the arcade. I immediately went for the Dancerush Stardom. This brings back so many memories. Most of them were with Usagi but it was also from my past life. This game used to make me forget all those painful memories. Now, when I look back at those memories I don't feel any pain. My wounds healed with the time I spent in this world, surrounded by people who loved me.

"Chie, you're amazing!", Shingo cheered on as I had just completed the hardest song. I panted as I got up. My legs felt wobbly. Shingo had to support me as we walked to the bus.

On the bus, we held a small conversation and the bus was gonna stop for another second when suddenly a group of guys came running in and told the driver to drive as fast as possible. I looked outside the window and start seeing some youmas heading towards us. The bus driver feels like the boys are being rude. I felt like the driver would not yield into the guys' request mainly because they looked like delinquents.

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!", I get up and yell towards the man who does exactly that after a slight moment of pause. I suppose that when a "real customer" complains he actually obeys them. We managed to avoid the youmas by a split second and they began searching for other victims. In the meantime, I saw the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask along with Nephrite appear.

"Thank god", I said in relief.

"What was that all about?", Shingo asked since he had been too occupied like all the rest to stare at the rude delinquents. No one else paid attention to the youmas. This was a truly frightening world. The police force didn't seem to get there not even the military. I suppose it was because of the superheroes.

"I saw something creepy coming at us. Almost like a zombie", I explained the best way I could. Thank goodness we had movies about zombies in our world. Otherwise, I would have to call them "the walking dead" or "the infected".

When we came home the fight in the city was shown on the news channel on the television. Our mother was watching the news report as she greeted us when we arrived. There was food on the table but we said that we had already eaten.

"It's for your sister and father. Mou~ the time is already this late and neither of them has come home".

Usagi was still fighting the youmas. It's not really like in the anime where the fight lasts for like ten or twenty minutes. A fight with the dark kingdom could actually take a few hours. As for Kenji, he was probably being held back by work. His boss is a real douchebag. It wouldn't surprise me if he one day got stabbed with a knife by every worker as he went to his office.

I went inside to my room where I put down the camera. Tomorrow I was going to go to the photoshop.

* * *

As school ended I went for my usual route which was to my apartment. My apartment was located near my workplace and cost about 1,5 million yen. I got the apartment after having worked for four months in the bar. At first, I would have had to go to a bathing house in order to change my outfit and put on make-up but after having bought an apartment it became easier. Besides most of my stuff has already been removed to my new apartment to the point that only the basic things remained. Clothes in the wardrobe. A desk. A bed. Everything else. All the picture albums I had, my notebooks about this world and everything else was taken to my new apartment. It was a pain in the ass having to carry most of my things in the bag to school and then to my new apartment as I couldn't risk getting questions from people around me. It had been hard but my work has come to fruition. I was now a rich fourteen-year-old girl who could live independently.

My apartment consisted of a kitchen, a living room, one bathroom, one-bedroom, and a walk-in closet. One of my regular customers at "The Notebook" who loves my Angel's Tears worked as a real estate agent and gave me a tip about this place. The apartment was more than just a second home to me. It was my sanctuary. A place where I could breath out and just say things out loud without having to worry about my family hearing. Here I could live as the adult I once was and not needing to pretend to be a teenager.

Wine was something I drank once a month as I spend on a Friday night drinking alone. It was kind of a ritual I had. Sometimes I wished I had a friend. Someone I could genuinely trust and talk to about all of this reincarnation bullshit. I never had one such as that before, and perhaps that is why I desired someone like that. Well, we humans want what we cannot have so that is only a natural feeling.

"Oi, Chie?", Shingo asks and I snap out of my inner monologue. "What's wrong?".

"No, I was just thinking about the future", I lied and snuggled against his shoulder on the couch we both sat on.

"Is that so? Well, you had those adult eyes of yours that's why I was a bit worried", He said and patted my head.

"Hoh~ aren't you quite perceptive?", I teased him.

"Of course I am. People take us children for being naive or ignorant however we are quite aware of our surroundings. Like for example that Usagi is sneaking out late at night and partying since I usually hear her snore. Then there are always those tired eyes of her and lack of concentration which has turned her into a clutz. Well, she was always a clutz but she's being even more so lately".

I didn't stare at him in shock or anything since I knew he was going to find out about Usagi's night job.

"Then we have you. When are you gonna tell mother and father that you have bought an apartment?", I was found out.

"When did you stalk me?".

"Ever since I saw you entering a bar. At first, I didn't think it was you because... looked so mature but then I ended up staying until you finished working and followed you towards your apartment which I thought was someone else's. I'm not gonna sugar coat anything. I thought you were seeing a guy or sleeping around lik-. After that, I continued to stalk you for a few days and gathering details and finally figured out that you had bought an apartment with the money you earned from the bar you're working at", I couldn't help but smile at his remarks.

"You're gonna become a great detective someday. Perhaps as great as Sherlock Holmes...", he snorted and laughed.

"Well, I do give myself credit for being a great observer. As for Sherlock Holmes... No, one could be greater than him. However, I wouldn't mind be called the Japanese Sherlock Holmes and make a legend out of it".

"That title already belongs to Shinichi Kudo", I smiled at the fond memories I had of watching that show.

"Shinichi Ku, who?", he looked at me with a confused face.

"Just someone I know".

* * *

School, like I said before, is a HELL. Yes, some would argue that your school years are the most beautiful ones as you gain friendships and hang out with your friends and have a fun time. Make mistakes and go through pain. That saying only belongs to the already strong and ideal people of the crowd. For the rest of us who don't have that charismatic aura or confident face. For the rest us who don't have people to back us up. For us who are invisible to others no matter how much we try... SCHOOL is another name for HELL.

"Please explain Tsukino", Hajimemashita-sensei looked sternly at me as he locked the door behind him. The teacher was a very beloved and handsome teacher amongst students and also came from a prestigious university. According to the principal he was even the role model for teachers. How laughable.

"They are simply rumors sensei", I sighed and it was unbelievable how much the school involved themselves in the lives of their students. Meanwhile I glanced at the door behind him.

"I understand that you may have an interest in sex-".

"I don't!", I gritted my teeth.

"However, there comes a time when you have to hold yourself back from curiosity. Playing around with boys like that will not only damage family reputation but also our school's. We cannot have such a loose female student in our school", his eyes daringly glancing at my breast.

"Oh, is that the school's opinion or simply yours? Is it because you yourself don't know if you can hold yourself back from taking advantage of someone that you are worried about such rumors-", the pain to my cheek came afterward but it didn't sting enough.

"Let go of me!", he groped my breast and had his knee between my legs.

"Scream all you want Tsukino! No one will believe a whore", his mouth touched my neck and all those memories I tried to suppress seemed to well up as I embraced my fighting instincts.

I bit his lip, headbutted his chin and kicked him against the wall. Then I ran and unlocked the door as I ran to the teacher's room. I was gonna tell them. I was gonna tell them all. However, there was no proof and as I know from my experiences these sorts of men are always the ones who avoid punishment. No one will believe a normal girl and not the least a girl who is already rumored to be a whore or known to be a delinquent. I let go of the door as I walked away and simply was gonna pretend that nothing happened. Hopefully, that bastard won't bother me but I know he will.

My straight A:s went down. My grades continued to decline. It was like I expected. All the teachers had turned themselves against me. He's a good manipulator which I will give him credit for.

"How was school today?", Ikuko asked as she was still cooking in the kitchen.

"It was fine", I smiled. I should become an actress.

"Speaking of school", Usagi began to speak while smugly smiling. "Chie, is it true that you kicked and punched a teacher".

It became silent in the house. Only the television and frying pan could be heard.

"You did what?", Ikuko and Kenji exclaimed in a chorus.

"Usagi...", I glared at her as she flinched.

"Yes, the rumor is all over the school. Some students saw Chie kicking Hajimemashita-sensei for not giving her an A...", I could no longer hear her words as suddenly that scene of everyone turning against me appeared.

_"I never gave birth to an ungrateful brat!"._

_"It should have been you who died!"._

_"You liar!"._

_"You're an abomination!"._

_"Whore"._

_"Attention seeker!"._

_"Disgrace!"._

_"Just die!"._

"Usagi, don't speak as if you know everything", my voice was so low that it could almost be heard as a whisper.

"Well, I do know Hajimemashita-sensei well enough that he didn't deserve a beating just because you failed a test. I fail at all tests of subjects but I at least take the failures like a winner", I seriously couldn't help myself after she said this.

Before I knew it I jumped on Usagi as I started to punch her pretty little face. Of course, Ikuko and Kenji tried to stop me but I just continued to punch and punch her until Luna jumped up on my face and scratched it. Only then did I stop. I didn't even need to look at their scared and disappointed faces. They didn't need to say a word. I wanted to get away from here. Far, far away.

I must look like a mess because people in my environment asked me if I was alright but when I didn't respond back to them they would suddenly whisper about how ungrateful or what a brat I was. In the end, no one truly cared about me.

My apartment, my sanctuary welcomed me as I finally could let those tears fall out.

Why did I hope? Why did I think for one moment that this life would be any more different?

_When will you learn that life isn't for you?_

The pain felt satisfying as the blood trickled down and blended along with my tears that stung the wound. My chest went in and out as my breath became unsteady. I pulled the knife out with all I had as I let the blood flow out of me.

"I'm sorry... Shingo...",

_I can't keep our promise._

* * *

This is the end of the story...

Tell me if you want me to continue it. Otherwise it is complete.


	2. Shingo one-shot

**AN: **I decided to continue this story after reading reviews from...

merendinoemiliano

Tajeira Thomas

Mary D. Black2000

Angelicsailor

DarkDust27

Sun drake

xenocanaan

Crystal Blue Butterfly

Dark Rose Charm

Anonymous XX-XX

Zakhep Slon

ZelenaFrost

kukeka

So if anyone should thank anyone then it should be them.

To be honest I felt that my character was a bit of a clichè. I mean she's one of those cliche characters whose story always need to start out with rape, abusive family or bullying. She's not really a character I am proud of as she is like pretty much every character out there in a +16-rated story whether it is in a drama, a movie or novel, especially novels. I'm really sick of these characters as if they need to suffer and go through pain otherwise the story isn`t worthwhile. While I loved Sailor Moon and several other similar animes I was a bit irritated on that whole thing that no major character truly died. I mean Sailor Moon seemed to have died several times because that almighty silver crystal which is supposed to be the most powerful force in the universe always shatter. The Sailor scouts should be dead but they are not. Mamoru should be dead ten times over, yet he is resurrected. To me, I'm getting really annoyed by this clichè plot so when I read "Rabbit of the Moon" by The Butterfly Defect my love for Sailor Moon blossomed again and I wrote the fanfic "Promise" without even thinking about the plot at all. Unfortunately, I'm really not a creative person and my plot-line is like several other plot-lines of how the main character is broken down by sexual abuse or bullying, then she is depressed or crazy for a long time, then comes back strong as she rises like a phoenix (thinking about Conchita's Eurovision song) and then she is evil until someone from her past heals her heart and then she either kills herself or let herself be killed by the good guys because she is simply tired of it all. This plotline is too normal, too clichè... but oh what the hell.

By the way, let`s treat this fanfic as a bunch of one-shots bundled up together.

* * *

**Shingo**

"Please if you see this girl please give a call", Shingo held out leaflets on the square. The evening cold gave him chills through his body but he stood firm on his place as he handed the papers on his missing sister. Before he would never have understood why people even took the time to do this when they knew people wouldn`t take them and even when they did they simply threw the leaflets away. He had seen it many times before. Mothers handing "missing" leaflets to passerbyers begging them to at least take one in case their paths cross with their missing children. Once he had seen a mother having to pick up the leaflets she dropped after a passerbyer shoved her for being irritating. Shingo himself never took a leaflet and always tried to avoid going near these sort of people who were desperately looking for their loved ones.

"Please if you have seen this girl please give a call", he handed a leaflet towards a bunch school girls that wore the same uniforms as his sister. Blue skirt with a white shirt that had a blue-white striped collar with a big red bow tied around. The girls obviously just took it but creased it together into a ball and threw it in the trash bin.

"Please-", he was about to hand it to an older middle-aged man but he was on his self-phone and glared at Shingo for almost disturbing him.

No one was stepping forward willingly to ask for a "missing" leaflet and it was getting colder. His hands felt like that had been dipped into cold water for a long time. They almost felt numb. He brought his hands close to his mouth as he breathed out into the palms.

"Shingo!", his father ran up to him. "I`ve been looking everywhere for you! Do you know how much we were worried about you being gone out for so long?".

"I`m sorry, but we have to find her. We have to!", and Shingo was brought into his father's embrace and the eleven-year-old's eyes stung as tears began to form in his eyes. However, he wasn`t going to let himself cry until she came back.

"I know... I know my son. We are all very worried about her", Shingo almost snorted at him. "But there isn`t much we can do. The police is already investigating and we have put up "missing" posters all over the town. I know that you want to help but it is late and you haven`t had your dinner and you skipped breakfast. I also got a call from your homeroom teacher. You haven`t been to school at all. Have you eaten anything at all today?".

Shingo smiled sadly and nodded and felt guilty for doing so.

"I had a sandwich for lunch", his stomach growled so loudly that people in their surrounding stopped and chuckled.

"Come let's go home", his father chuckled and took him into the car. At first, Shingo froze as his body was getting used to the warmth. Later Shingo gave into the warmth and fell asleep until they arrived at their home.

A police car was standing outside their house when they arrived. It became a usual sight to see police cars lately. They went inside the two-floored house and announced that they were home before they took off their shoes and placed them on the shoe-shelf. Shingo and his father bowed in greeting towards the two policemen.

"Darling, I think you need to hear this", his mother told his father. Shingo took a look at the photos and the papers laid out on the living room table.

"What is all this?", his father wasn`t following not because he didn`t read the papers and understood them but because it was too hard to comprehend.

"Mr. Tsukino, I am Ninzaburo Shiratori and this is my partner Wataru Takagi. We would like to ask some questions if it`s alright with you?" Shingo's father nodded. "Good. Mr. Tsukino were you aware that your daughter made an illegal fake ID and worked at a bar despite being a minor?", the policeman looked at him.

"No, I wouldn`t let my children break any law", Mr. Tsukino furrowed his eyebrows.

"She apparently also bought an apartment around five weeks ago. It's signed under her fake ID", he showed a picture of inside the apartment and some showed blood on the floor and blood on the walls. Shingo clenched his teeth as those scenes looked familiar and smelled familiar.

"It can`t be, she doesn`t receive that much allowance and I doubt that she earned enough so quickly", the policemen handed him the contract signed by the underage girl and her employer. Kenji sucked in air in disbelief.

"11- 11 000 yen per hour!", Shingo knew that his sister was earning more than her father per month. "It's not possible".

"The employer has already confirmed it. We suspected that the employer might have been a pimp in the beginning as the salary was too high. However, the employer came out clean, though his business had to be suspended as he broke the law, and he even complimented your daughter's skill in bartending. One of the customers was happy to share a recorded video from a usual party night in the bar", the policeman put the VCR into the video player.

The video showed a bunch of man playing a drinking game. The policeman fast-forwarded the video until they actually saw Chie Tsukino yet not. The person had an older vibe. It could be the make-up that made her look older or it could be simply the way she was behaving. The way she was talking to the customers and shooting down their love confessions.

"No, this is not my daughter. It can`t be", Kenji looked at the person who was just performing some bartending tricks flawlessly. "It can`t be. We`ve never taken her to a bar or seen her do anything like those things on the video".

While his father was freaking out the policeman was reading him, Shingo noticed. He figured that it was probably to see that his father was completely unaware of his daughter`s occupation.

"Mr. Tsukino how well did you know your daughter?".

"Apparently, I don`t know anything about her... except that she always had a mature soul in her".

"I see, so you weren`t close. Mr. Tsukino when we investigated her apartment we found more than one person's fingerprint and a certain person's hair straw. We sent it to the lab and it was confirmed that the DNA in the hair straw matched the DNA in fingerprint and they did not belong to your daughter. We thought that she might have had a lover but when we ran the DNA through our database the name Shingo Tsukino came out", everyone turned their heads towards him.

Shingo's eyes darted from his father, to his mother and to the policemen. He sighed and began to confess.

"It is true. I was there at the crime scene," everything was quiet despite multiple questions went through everyone's mind. "I knew that my sister had started working at a bar and that she also had bought her own apartment. She was too eager to become an adult, that was just who she was. I went sometimes to her apartment after school with her. She used to help me study during the evenings she was off work. So after my sister's had a fight and she ran out from the house I knew where to look for her. Only, I didn't know that I could have possibly stumbled upon a murder scene. I looked for her everywhere until I decided to return back to see if she had returned back and to tell everyone that she was missing."

"And you just happened to fail to mention anything about the apartment? About her work?" his father shouted at him.

"Please, darling, calm down," Ikuko tried to calm him down.

"Calm down? Calm down?" he shouted more louder. "Our daughter is missing, probably dead or kidnapped or going through something much worse and you want me to calm down!"

"Please Mr. Tsukino, calm down. Mr. Shingo Tsukino can you explain more about the fight you were speaking about and also describe the crime scene more clearly." Shingo nodded.

"While I don`t know the details about the fight since I only heard about it after I came back from football practise it apparently began because Usagi, my other older sister, told my mother that Chie had hit her teacher. Usagi then began to taunt Chie and Chie retaliated with her fists. She then ran out of the house and that`s when I believed that she ran to her apartment."

"What was the time then?"

"Police officer the clock was pointing at 17:45 PM when the fight started and lasted about a minute or two. I already mentioned that in the previous interviews", Shingo's mother said.

"Alright..." the policeman noted down the information. "Shingo, when you arrived at the apartment was there anything unusual?"

"Now, that I think about it there was. My sister had a diary that always wrote down her thoughts in. I never read what the diary said. My sister always had the diary among the books in her bookshelf but when I arrived there the row where the diary should be at it felt weird. Thinking back it should be because there were lots of books in that row missing."

"What were those books about?"

"I am not sure. They were weird. She always wrote the things that she wanted to keep a secret in Latin..." Shingo remembered something but didn`t show the realization he arrived at.

"Alright, one more question. Shingo since you are the closest to her. Why do you believe that your sister hit her teacher?"

Shingo took a moment to think.

"My sister is a straight-A student and was usually on good terms with all the teachers. Though I have heard... disturbing rumours about the class she was in. And I`ve heard some nasty rumours about my sister as well. I was aware that she was bullied and I confronted her about it but she only smiled and told me that it was useless. She said that it would only last two more years because that was how long middle-school lasted. One day... I passed the classroom by with my friend because he was confessing to an older girl who went to the class beside Usagi's classroom. We passed by Chie's classroom and I saw some things written on her table... She was studying diligently like usually despite the classroom feeling all wrong. All the guys were looking at her and all the girls with looking at her while whispering and snickering from time to time. She sat on the front row of the class, closest to her teacher. I saw a group of girls entering the classroom and surrounding my sister. Those girls were known delinquents in my school. They called her out and slapped her. My sister was someone who didn`t let herself become a victim so easily and she hit back when they tried to slap her again. You see, my sister used to practise muay Thai when she was younger. She defended herself and won. That`s when the teacher opened the door and went inside the classroom only to yell at my sister. I was furious at him for only scolding my sister. I was ready to walk in when my sister faced me and shook her head. My sister always faced her battles alone and I was upset that I couldn`t do anything about it. I wanted to talk to mom and dad about it but remembered a strange conversation my sister had with them during dinner. She had told them that she wanted to switch class or go to another school because her homeroom teacher was incompetent. However, my parents defended her teacher and said that she was lying about such a 'wonderful' man like him. Usagi didn`t make the situation better as she told about all the wonderful things the teacher had done. When you don`t have your parents support and they even revere your enemy nothing that should have been done could be done. At that time I didn`t know the teacher well enough so I didn`t defend him nor support my sister. I should have because my sister had always been the sort of person that could get along with everyone but people chose to not get along with her. And now that I analyze the teacher himself he always seemed so happy at my sister being a loner. He didn`t treat her like other loner students, I heard from my friends, as he always encourages his outcast students to join clubs or join study groups that helped them come out of their shell. But when it came to Chie, he just let her be. It was almost as if he enjoyed the sight at her being alone... or maybe he wanted her to be alone. Because if she was alone she would have no one to lean on and no one to go to..."

Shingo felt a chill run through his body as he now began to realize what truly could have happened between Chie and the teacher for her to act so violently against him. From the complicated faces of the adults, he could also begin to see how they puzzled things together bit by bit.

"Thank you, Shingo." the policeman who questioned him packed his stuff. "Thank you, Mr Tsukino and Mrs Tsukino, for your time."

Shingo's mother saw the two policemen out and he went to the kitchen to eat some dinner. He turned back to see his father sitting at the couch, very still...

When Shingo woke up the next day he had a headache but still got up. He skipped the morning football practice and decided to go to his classroom. He saw two police-cars stand right outside the road near the entrance to the school. Many students stood curiously and looked at what was going on. He ignored it but he still heard whispers. He went to his classroom and sat at his seat.

"Yo Tsukino, did you hear?" his friend said.

"Someone died, right?" why else would two cops be at the school. His friend nodded.

"Apparently Hajimemashita-sensei was found dead but what`s more disturbing is that he died while he was given a blowjob."

"Here? At school?"

"Yes. According to someone who heard from someone that Harumi Ito was giving Hajimemashita-sensei last evening when all of a sudden when his life was being drained from him. Harumi herself is confused about what happened however when she tried to get up from her position she was unable to. She`s still trapped in a sitting position. The ambulance even had to carry her in her sitting position with a dead man's cock inside her mouth. It was hilarious but at the same time a disturbing thing to see."

"Must be lies." Shingo laid his head down to ease the throbbing headache.

"I don`t think it is... by the way, you look sick," his friends told him.

"Not surprising, I was out too long in the cold handing out leaflets."

"Dude, you`re still doing it? By this time everyone in Tokyo should know that Chie is missing."

"I have to find her. She`s my sister after all. And if you had seen the crime scene you would have wanted to look for her. It is better to find her corpse than having to wonder if she`s lost somewhere or being tortured," Shingo closed his eyes as he started to begin to dream about her.

It was a nice dream that started with them playing football and then Shingo turned around for just a moment and he saw her crying and trying to speak and the scenery changed into a more darker one. Her tears were made of blood and her wrists had been cut so that her blood ran down not stopping. He blinked and called out her name and he saw the blood dropping on her clothes forming it into a beautiful red dress. The blood, flowing out from her wrists, bent and formed two golden bracelets around her arm. The blood tears from her eyes flew upwards and formed into a black tiara with red diamonds on. In the middle of her forehead, a small upside-down crescent moon formed just above her eyebrows. Behind him, he felt something dangerous and turned around briefly only to fall flat on the ground as a huge black wolf with blood-red eyes appeared. It walked past him and towards his sister who simply stared at Shingo with ice-cold eyes devoid of feelings. Then she pointed at him and the wolf attacked him...

Shingo shot up from his seat only to hear his teacher ask him how he was feeling and Shingo pardoned himself as he had to go to the bathroom.

He didn`t know what that dream was about but it certainly felt like a warning.


End file.
